Duelist Kingdom 2
by Yugilover
Summary: Pegus comes out of retirement and holds a second duelist Kingdom comptition. Yugi and the others come but Duke brings a strage girl with him. Will Yugi find true love with Tea or someone else or get his heart broken? Chapter 5 is now up!
1. duelist getting ready

"Duke hurry up! Yugi and the others are waiting outside!" I, Amy-Lin, Who is Duke's best friend yelled. Duke was on the phone with a girl he had just met yesterday.

"Alright Amy." Duke ran out. "What your not coming? Let's go. You will like them. Just bring your dueling deck." I nodded and ran after Duke. I always carried my deck with me where ever I went. I followed Duke not speaking to anyone.

"Duke where are we going?" I asked him quietly. I was shy and didn't have any other friends besides Duke.

"Will you just join the group already? Hey everybody I want you to meet the tag along. Her name is Amy-Lin." He said as he pushed me in front of him. I was getting mad. "She is a bita...well she really doesn't want to be here. Besides that she is a really great dueler. She taught me just about everything I know about duel monsters." Duke said cheerfully.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Duke stepped back. I nodded my head. "Hi everybody" I froze when I looked over at the one they called Joey Wheeler. "So where are we going anyway?" I asked while looking at Yugi (Yami had taken over already).

"Duelist Kingdom. In honor of Pegus coming out of retirement." Joey answered. He was looking at me. "You'd think he'd call is something different." Joey smiled.

"Ya well he must like that name. Is it like a dueling competition?" I asked stupidly. "I mean cuz I stink at duel monsters." I quickly added.

"What has gotten into you?" Duke asked, then bonked me on the head. I looked at him with my puppy eyes. Duke started to laugh. "My, my, my now what shall I do?" Duke mocked.

"Ya that's what duelist kingdom is, a dueling competition with duel monsters. You need a duel disk though" Yami answered.

"Yugi... heh I don't get how Yugi could let you take over like this. He really is a wuss. Always has been, always will be. He has you take over when he wants to run away how pathetic." I shook my head and walked behind Duke. Yami just glared at me.

"Hey Yugi I'll buy a disk from your house first." Duke gulped. 'Joey... great now I'm a lovesick puppy just great.' I thought bitterly. Sighing I looked over at Yami. He was really mad at me. Duke was shifting uncomfortably. I looked to see who else was in the group. I saw Tea, Tristan, Mia, and Serenity. There was an uncomfortable pause. Nobody was saying anything. They all were just looking around them.

"So shall we get going?" I asked softly. I soon realized that not even Duke heard me and I was standing behind him. I cleared my throat and tried one more time. "So shall we get going?" I asked. They all looked at me. Duke started to laugh when he saw how nervous I was getting.

"Ya let's. But we all have a few different things we need to do before we can leave, right? So let's spilt up so we can hurry up and leave, without missing the boat." Duke replied. These were the groups: I got stuck with Yami, Joey and his sister (Serenity) went together, Mia and Tea ran off to the stores together, and Duke and Tristan went off to who knows were together. Yami and I just started to walk to Yugi's home. We weren't saying anything, yet even looking at each other.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff about Yugi like I did." I said breaking that uneasy silence. Still I couldn't bring myself to look at Yami. Yami started to laugh. I cocked my head and looked over at him.

"Yugi forgives you." Yami responded. I was getting mad at him. He wasn't giving any explanation to why he started to laugh.

"Why did you start laughing? You stupid Pharaoh!" I barked back at him. He was looking up at the sky.

"You seem to be loosing up to me, that's all. And you never know, if you can stop being so shy and nervous around me we might become friends." He paused as if he were thinking of something. "Oh and you also might become friends with Yugi as well. He knows what you say to me as I know what you say to him if he is the one who has control of his body." He said slowly as if he were hesitating to tell me that. We finally got to the game store.

"Hey gramps I'm home!" Yugi yelled (Yami now let Yugi have control). 'He really does look like a little kid and he's cute in a puppy dog kind of way.' I thought happily. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi asked looking at me.

"You are just so small and young looking, that's all Yugi." I responded half-heartily. I didn't know why I felt so sad. I just felt as if someone was watching me, but I couldn't see them no matter where I looked. Shaking my head I found Yugi talking with his grandpa.

"Who's the girl over there Yug?" I just managed to hear Mr. Muto whisper. I was trying not to blush; I was trying to act as if I didn't hear him.

"Grandpa!" I head Yugi whisper angrily back at his grandpa, while looking over at me to see if I could hear them. I was looking in a case, which had some rare cards in it. With my hand over my smiling mouth I tried desperately not to laugh. "Gramp's just let me handle my dating life okay." Yugi demanded. Yugi was pretty mad now.

"Um Mr. Muto I was wondering if you had a dueling disk that I could you know buy." I said turning back into my old shy self. Mr. Muto threw one glance at Yugi then looked back over to me.

"Why don't you come closer? Yugi do you need anything?" He responded. Yugi was staring at his grandpa his mouth wide open.

"I gotta go get something from my room." He responded angrily and then stomped off to his room. 'Poor Yugi. I don't want to interfere with his love life I mean I couldn't date him cuz I have no interest in him, but I would gladly help him get a girlfriend.' I thought trying I think to convince myself what I thought.

"Mr. Muto please be considerate to Yugi. You have to know that he doesn't get anyone to go out with, I mean cuz he looks like a little kid." I whispered anxiously to Mr. Muto. He started to laugh. I looked up towards the stairs and saw Yugi's shadow. 'So he's trying to eavesdrop? I knew he would.' I thought.

"Ya I know that already. Anyways here's the duel disk. You can have it for free since you're a friend of some sort to Yugi." Mr. Muto handed me the dueling disk without saying anything more. Sighing I walked out if the shop. A few moments later Yugi was running to me. He caught up to me, but didn't say anything. I just figured that he needed to catch up on his breath. We walked to the dock where the boat would soon leave taking us to Duelist Kingdom.

"Yugi listen I know why your grandfather let me take this duel disk. And I don't really care. I think that you and either Tea or Serenity will make a cute couple." I giggled. I was always good at matchmaking. Looking at Yugi I realized he was shy and embarrassed about this. I could tell because he was bright red and he was looking at the ground. Poor Yugi. I really couldn't blame him though. He probably never had a girlfriend in his life yet even a date.

"Why are you doing this? I mean trying to get me a date and everything?" Yugi asked softly. 'Yugi what is with you? Why are you trying so hard to not get a girlfriend yet a date?' I thought sadly. I don't know why but I was starting to care for Yugi.

"You idiot. Now let's go. Isn't it time for the boat to take its passengers aboard?" I giggled. I grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him along behind me. We got to the pier but didn't see any of the others. "Where could they be? Let's go on board just in case they decided to board before us." I smiled and pulled Yugi along with me again. On board we were stunned. This boat really had been carefully worked on. It was fabulous; it was so fabulous that even celebrities would want to buy it. But where were Joey and the others?


	2. heading to duelist kingdom

"Hey Yugi do you think that the others might have ran into some trouble?" I asked. Yami now took over. I heard him sigh. 'That's right him and his friends are always finding themselves in trouble... Duke told me that.' I thought as I stared at Yami.

"We can't go look for them. We just have to hope that they make it on board in time. But I do feel guilty just standing here while they could be in trouble because of me." Yami responded. I didn't know what to say. Yami seemed like Yugi, but more attractive. Of Course there would be no chance of me wanting to go out with him. Yami sighed. He was now looking at his shoulder. 'Must be talking to Yugi?' I questioned myself.

"Mia!" Tea yelled. She was getting tired. Mia and Tea had run into a bunch of goons. Tea stopped running she wasn't going to leave Mia by herself. 'Mia please be okay... I thought you were right behind me...Mia...' Tea thought frantically. Tea soon learned that the blow to her knee was giving her a lot of pain. She soon could barely walk now. 'Yugi...' She thought as she fell to the ground because a goon had hit her in the head knocking her unconscious.

"Tea run for it! Forget about me!" Mia yelled knowing that if she didn't say this Tea would stay by her side, but by time Mia looked back up Tea was nowhere in sight. 'Man is she a fast runner.' Mia thought amazed. She turned around and punched a goon in his stomach. "You're not going to get away with any of this you goons!" Mia yelled than rammed herself into another goon. Five goons surrounded her. She was starting to run out of breath and energy.

"You stupid little brat! You're the one who won't get away with hurting us!" A goon yelled then kicked Mia in her stomach. Mia gasped. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. 'How can they kick that hard? I've never felt such pain before.' Mia thought while getting back up on her feet. The goons started laughing. Mai refused to lose to a bunch of stupid punks. 'Joey where are you?' Mia punched a goon in his face. Suddenly out of nowhere a goon fell to the ground and the others were soon following his lead. Mia started to laugh when she saw who it was that saved her.

"Tea! I'm so glad to see you little sis." Mia wobbled over to Tea. 'Little sis?' Tea thought giggling. Tea looked at her watch and gasped. "Time already? We better get going then." Mia said looking over towards the dock. Tea and Mia started to walk as fast as they could.

'Joey what are you doing?' Serenity thought as Joey talked to this strange guy. A black cloak covered him, which is why serenity was so worried about Joey. "Joey you don't even know who that guy is! Come on we need to head to the dock. Yugi and the others are waiting for us!" Serenity pleaded. Joey ignored his sister. The guy stood up and walked towards Serenity. Joey stood there trying to move.

"Leave her alone! And why can't I move you goon!" Joey yelled getting mad. The guy started to laugh. Serenity was scared but she wasn't about to ditch her brother. She gritted her teeth and got ready to kick this goon. He started to laugh. Joey suddenly fell to his knees. 'What the hell is going on?' Joey thought crossly. Serenity cocked her head. 'Joey hold on for a sec...' Serenity said while looking over at her bro. Joey saw her looking at him and smiled.

"Who are you? Why won't you take off that cloak of yours?" Serenity asked nicely. The goon ran up to Serenity. She knew that he wasn't going to listen to her. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"The boss wishes to see you... You are far more prettier than your friends..." He spoke just loudly enough for her to her him. Joey couldn't hear a thing that they were saying. 'Serenity be careful please...' Joey thought. He couldn't do anything but watch. Serenity kicked him in the face as hard as she could. This freed Joey and he ran over to his sister. Joey punched the goon as he stood up. Soon after a few more brutal punches and kicks Serenity and Joey were running to the dock.

Duke and Tristan were pushing each other as they fought to get into a store. "Move out of my way Tristan!" Duke said shoving Tristan out of the way.

"No way Duke! I'm gonna be the one who gets to buy something for Serenity!" Tristan replied shoving Duke. Finally after shoving each other and calling each other names for ten minutes they stood back. They were both glaring at each other.

"Let's do this like real gentlemen young Tristan." Duke said. "Let's each buy Serenity something and let's let her choose who she wants." Duke said and walked into the store. Tristan followed steam coming from his ears. Tristan decided to buy her a cute teddy bear, which had a heart on it saying: will you be mine? For I am your knight in shining armor. And He also bought her a box of candies shaped like duel monsters. Duke decided to buy her an expensive container of perfume that smelled like roses and a bouquet of roses.

"Duke." Tristan growled as they both walked towards the dock. They both walked proudly. 'Serenity will be mine!' Duke thought. There was no way he would let stupid Tristan get the beautiful Serenity. Soon they got to the dock.

"Yami they're here! They're finally here!" I said jumping up from my seat. Yami looked over to the dock. He smiled (which as you all know doesn't happen very often). The boat suddenly started to move. I jumped over by Yami.

"No!" He exclaimed. "They just got here." He scowled (once again he could only smile for less than ten seconds). I gulped.

"JOEY, SERENITY, MIA, TEA, DUKE, TRISTAN!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. They just had to make it on board. We were getting farther and father away from the dock. Joey took serenity up on his back and jumped into the water. He started to swim towards the boat. 'Joey...' I thought out of peer amazement. Serenity got off of Joey's back and started swimming for herself. Duke was close behind holding a bag of some sort just barely keeping it out of the water. Mia was holding Tea on her back. Tea was panting. She didn't have much energy left. Tristan was swimming right behind Mia barely keeping his gift up above the water.

"Come on guys." Yami said as I was thinking it. I looked over at Yami and saw a drop of sweat fall down his face. 'Why is so nervous? It's just a dueling competition.' I thought as I watched Yami. "We always stick together... I should be out there with them not here watching them." Yami continued on. I gasped. He wouldn't. As soon as I saw him put his dueling disk down I knew he was going to jump. But right before he jumped I grabbed his arm. He looked at me. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to let him jump.

"Hold on. Don't do anything stupid. You can't go out there. If you do you might not make it back," I paused looking at the expression on his face. "Don't worry they'll make it. I'm sure of it." I finished. Once I was sure he wasn't going to jump I let go of his arm. We sat back down. A few moments later we saw Serenity fall onto the boat's deck. Then came Joey a second later. I jumped up and ran to Joey. I was smiling. I helped him up.  
I am so unloved aren't I?" Serenity asked. She was standing there dripping wet. I flinched. Yami quickly handed her a towel then threw one to Joey. Then we saw a little package come onboard and moments later Duke jumped on barely missing the package. He started laughing. He quickly picked up the package and when he saw the looks on our faces sat down. Soon Mia and Tea fell on the boat together. Mia was laying on Tea. Tea stated to cough.

"Mai get off me!" She choked. Mia blushed and got up. Tristan came jumping on board landing on Tea.

"Oh tea! Sorry..." He said jumping over towards Serenity. So everyone was together and we were all heading to the duelist Kingdom. I looked over at Yami who was happy but kept himself from smiling (Yami never smiles in the cartoon does he? He's always Mr. Serious... he's no fun). We all started laughing. All the gang who had been in the water was now covered in a towel. Their clothes were being dried in the boats laundry room.

"How do you guys like being naked on a pleasure cruise?" I asked making both Yami and me laugh.


	3. The group sperates and the compatition b...

As many of you noticed I have spelt some of the names wrong. For that I am sorry and have corrected them.

Duke was over talking away with Serenity. Tristan was getting mad he walked over to Duke and hit him on the head. They both decided that this was the time to give her the gifts they bought her. Serenity smiled when she opened both of them. She was telling the guys that they didn't need to go through so much trouble. But of course they were asking her which she liked best.

Joey was watching the ocean thinking of something. Yugi told everyone to leave him alone. Joey was troubled by something. It just didn't feel right. 'I mean why would Pegus come out of retirement? I know he's up to something.' Joey sighed. He couldn't tell the others because he knew they wouldn't believe him; even Yugi wouldn't believe him. Joey knew that Yugi was worried about him. No matter what Joey tried he couldn't toughen Yugi up. He thought Yugi as a wimp who was soft. I know all of you are asking: why is he friends with Yugi then?

Tea and Mai were watching poor Serenity who was stuck having Tristan and Duke fighting for her. "Hey Tea why don't we go save Serenity?" Mai asked. Tea nodded her head. Mai went and pulled her away from the guys. They were arguing about ready to fight it out. Serenity was no talking to Mai and Tea. "Hey Serenity you are going to choose one of them right? So who are you gonna choose? You have any idea yet?" Mai smiled. Tea shook her head and sighed. Serenity turned bright red. She just smiled and looked over at the guys. Mai kept pestering her.

I was trying to get the nerve to talk to Yugi again. For some reason I only felt comfortable talking to Yami. I had no idea why I couldn't talk to Yugi. Gulping I knew I would have to talk to him sooner or later. "So Yugi, you and Yami are pretty close aren't you?" I asked hiding my nervousness. Yugi nodded his head.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him." Yugi responded as he grasped his millennium puzzle. I couldn't help but smile. Yugi wasn't such a wuss when Yami and the rest of his friends were in danger.

"Yugi..." I couldn't find anything to say. Yugi turned bright red and Yami took over. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Why did he do that?" I asked. Yami just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's always been so shy. I still don't really understand him. You know he likes Tea more than he shows it." Yami looked at me in the eye. I got an idea and smiled evilly. Yami looked at me funny. "Please don't tell anyone. Yugi's gonna kill me for telling you." Yami walked closer to me. I gulped. Yami had a strange look on his face and was getting awfully close. I wanted to back up but my legs wouldn't move. Yami then put his arms around me.

"Ya-Yami what are you doing?" I asked my whole face turning dark red. This was the first time that anyone held me so close and tight. Yami wouldn't let me go.

"If I ever got free and got my own body you would be the girl I would want to go out with." He said in my ear. I was dumbstruck. Yami liked me! I looked down at the dock's wooden deck. Even if I could find words to say I wouldn't have been able to say them. My mouth went dry. Yami rested his head on mine. "I wish," Yami paused. He wanted to say something else but was reluctant to say it. "I wish we could stay like this forever just without Yugi watching me, from inside of me." He spoke softly. I couldn't think clearly.

"So then he knows what you're doing and saying?" I barely managed to blurt out. Yami wasn't sure how to answer.

"No... he went inside the millennium puzzle. He has no idea what I'm doing or saying." He said hesitantly. For some reason my face went back to it's original color and I smiled. 'What am I doing? What about Joey?' I thought as I looked over at Joey. What I saw made my stomach sick. Joey and Mai were talking. As I was about to look away Joey kissed Mai. I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Good. I too wish we could stay like this forever Yami." I replied sobbing softly on his chest.

Mai turned bright red. She looked at Joey. She wasn't smiling. "Wheeler... What did you do that for?" She snapped getting herself back together. Joey looked down. His face went red.

"I-I-I lo-lo-love you!" He blurted out. Joey then looked over at me and Yami. 'Amy-Lin and Yugi? Well at least now I won't have to worry about breaking her heart.' He thought. Then he looked back at Mai. Mai didn't know what to do or say. So instead she walked over to Tea. Soon her and Tea were in a rapid conversation walking to inside the boat.

"Serenity you know how we feel about you. Are you going to keep playing with our hearts?" Tristan asked when he and Duke just got done arguing. Serenity had put her gifts up in her bag and threw the roses out in the ocean to a prayer for all of those who had died out at the sea. Serenity looked at the ocean.

"I have been thinking about it for a while now. And I have finally made my decision. But so they'll be no tension I will not tell you two until we are done with this dueling competition. So both of you stop fighting please." Serenity let a tear fall down her face. She was really tired of those two fighting all of the time. Duke and Tristan looked at each other. They nodded their heads and shook hands. They would agree to stop fighting.

Joey was staring at the water again. He walked to the side of the boat. "Land! Guys we're here!" Joey yelled. Yami let go of me and went over to Joey. I looked away from him. I had never felt so comfortable. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to Joey. I bit my lip softly. I turned around. I saw Mai and Tea come from the dinning room. I raised my eyebrows. I decided that I didn't want to know what they had talked about, until I saw that they were coming up to me.

"So you and Yugi are a couple now." Mai said pushing me up to the wall. My face-hardened. Why would she care? And besides it wasn't Yugi, it was Yami.

"Let me guess Tea likes Yugi." I responded pushing her away from me. Tea was looking over at Yami. "The little one is Yugi. The bigger one which is standing over by Joey is Yami." I looked straight at Tea. She was staring at me. "Tea me and you need to talk, alone." I added when I saw Mai looking over at me. Tea nodded and mouthed: later when she is off dueling. I nodded. We walked over to Yami and Joey. Serenity, Duke, and Tristan came over right after we did.

"We're finally here guys. And gals. So lets go find out the rules." Yami said. We all walked off the boat. Everyone was staying around the one they like. SO we looked like this: Joey and Mai were walking in front of everyone else, then came Serenity in the middle Tristan on her left side and Duke on her right, Yami in the middle Tea on his right and me on his left. We saw lots of other duelist. I bet that they only came because they knew that strong duelist were going to come, not because Pegus was holding it or because he was coming out of retirement. That was the reason I came: Because of Pegus. For a few years Pegus had been my idol but that was until he went into retirement. The rest of the gang I knew came only for the dueling.

Pegus was standing up in his castle which he made sure stayed up on the island. All of the duelists stood there waiting for him to speak. They were all looking at their friends telling them that once this started they were enemies. "Yami what are we going to do?" I asked gripping his arm.

"We're probably going to split up like we are already. There's a lot of tension in this group now." Yami looked at the others. Yami was right. No one trusted anyone else in the group, except for Tea and me. We trusted each other. And of course Yami and Yugi still trusted everyone in the group; saying that Yugi actually knew what was going on. I let go of his arm. Tea and I looked at each other smiling. I winked at her. Everything was way different from when I walked out the door with Duke. I now knew that Duke wanted nothing to do with me, the only thing he wanted was attention from Serenity. Was love doing this to everyone?

"Hello everyone! As you remember I am Maximillion Pegus. I am holding this as a way to celebrate me coming out of retirement. I too will be dueling with you. Like last time all of you duelist got dueling gloves. But this time you only got one star chip. When you reach ten you may enter my castle. There you will duel the other finalists. Who ever wins gets this castle and this island!" Pegus smiled. The duelist roared. The castle had to be worth thousands and the island is worth a whole lot more. What duelist wouldn't want that money?

The answer to that question is Yami. He didn't want what Pegus was offering. Pegus had given the signal to start. All the duelists ran off. "So the contest finally begins." Yami said as he watched his friends depart without even a good bye. Soon then we too went off into the islands forest. I had no idea what to expect. Tea and Yami knew exactly what to do. 'Now even me and Yami could be enemies.' I thought as I looked at my dueling glove and the dueling disk. Yami looked over at me. "Nervous? Don't worry though. I won't duel you." Yami said as if he read my mind. I smiled faintly at him. We walked up to find Kaiba and Mokuba dueling as a tag team against two other duelists.

"Kaiba and Mokuba are here. Why would they come?" I accidentally asked out loud. Yami looked at me. I couldn't make myself look at him. Kaiba and Mokuba just happened to win the duel at that moment. They turned towards us and started walking towards us. Kaiba stopped in his tracks when he saw me. Then he continued to walk towards us anyway.

"Amy-Lin what a surprise to see you again, my puppet." Kaiba said with a grin on his face.


	4. the gang's awaking

In the next few chapters I'll be making up my own dueling cards and have the people use them. Just to let you know so you won't get confused. And of course I'm going to use some of the ones from the anime!

I gulped as I saw Kaiba walking to me. Yami was staring at me. "Amy-Lin what is he talking about?" He asked trying to keep all emotion out of his voice. I couldn't look at him. I was trying not to get nervous. I didn't usually cry. On the boat it was something different. It was because I had felt something painful that I had never felt before. Shaking my head I stared into Kaiba's eyes. Mokuba was almost running just trying to keep up with Kaiba's fast pace. Mokuba shook his head and ran to me.

"Hey Aim-Aim!" He said then hugged me. I smiled and patted his head. "I've missed you so much!" He said as he let go of me. Kaiba was giving Mokuba an evil glare. My knees buckled up. Tea was holding onto Yami's arm. My temper was about to flare off. She was trying to cuddle up to Yami as I was stuck trying to get Kaiba away from me!

"Tea get your hands off him!" I snapped. I glared at her "Now you stupid little-"

"Amy-Lin stop it!" Yami yelled interrupting me. My temper went out like a burning candle when blown on to hard. He was taking her side. Did that mean that he liked her more than he did me? "Yami is a bit too harsh isn't he?" Yugi asked taking off his millennium puzzle. I was looking at the ground.

"How does he really feel about me?" I accidentally asked out loud. Yugi gave me a look of pity, but I couldn't see since I was staring at the ground. Someone put his or her firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Kaiba.

"He likes you… but he likes Tea more and has made up his mind to go with her." Yugi blurted out. I felt my heart shatter. I made it so my bangs covered my eyes. I leaned back onto Kaiba. I was desperately trying not to cry.

"Fine then. Tell him that I hope he's happy." I said my voice cold as ice. "Shall we go Kaiba my love?" I asked. Kaiba and I walked off hand in hand with Mokuba following right behind us.

Joey and Mai were avoiding each other. "Was it true what you said Wheeler? About you loving me?" Mai asked looking up at the sky. Joey's face turned red. 'I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up so soon.' Joey thought anxiously. He couldn't answer her. His whole mouth went dry. So instead he walked up to her and put his arms around her and just held her. Now Mai went bright red. "So it was true…" She murmured just loud enough for Joey to hear. Mai walked out of his grasp. "So what are we to do Joey? I mean," She paused and looked at Joey in the eye. "What about that Amy-Lin girl? I knew that you had feelings for her." Mai kept her glance on Joey. He sighed.

"Ya I did. But not any longer. The only person I love is you Mai…" He paused. "And my sister but I love you in a different way. I love you…" He smiled at her this time his face not turning red.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Rex. Joey rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take you down Wheeler for taking Mai before I got a chance!" Rex yelled. Joey was confused. Rex had liked Mai?

"All right fine! I'll take you on for any reason Rex Raptor freak!" Joey snapped back. "Let's duel!" Joey yelled as he put back on his dueling disk. Joey drew six cards. He got time wizard, baby dragon, Red eyes black dragon, trap hole, skull dice, and Flaming Swordsman. Joey started to laugh. "I'll summon the Flaming swordsman!" Joey yelled. Just to let you know there is no need for sacrificing. So if he wanted Joey could've summoned his Red eyes.

"How typical." Rex laughed. "He placed one monster face down and placed two cards face down. "Your turn Wheeler." Rex was smiling. Rex knew that he had this duel in the bag if Wheeler attacked. 'This card is perfect!' Joey thought happily.

"Why don't you give up Rex? I know I can't attack because you have a card that'll do damage to me if I do. I can tell by that look on your face. So I'll play Harpies feather duster! It sends all of your magic and trap cards to the graveyard!" Joey had a cocky smile on his face. Rex was laughing.

"I activate my trap card, trap, spell, or magic destroyer. When a trap, spell, or magic card threatens to destroy my magic, trap, or spell cards it destroys the card that was trying to harm my cards! That means your feather duster is destroyed and my cards are safe. Too bad Wheeler!" Rex yelled. Joey looked down at the ground.

"Wheeler what is wrong with you? Oh I get it. You don't have any motivation. Joey what are you doing? If you win this tournament I'll live with you in the castle!" Mai yelled. Joey turned bright red. Mai just smiled. Mai caught herself and shook her head. Was she really falling in love with this dope? Rex's mouth dropped wide open.

"Wheeler! You…" Rex growled. Mai just looked at the both of them glaring at each other. They were after all fighting for her. Mai sighed. She never thought that she and Wheeler would end up together. Joey was laughing embarrassedly with his hand behind his head.

"So Dino boy are you just gonna stand there growling or are you going to play?" Joey said his old self-back. Rex placed another card face down and ended his turn.

"Hope you don't mind your own card," Joey paused. "That I won from you," He paused again smirking. "To be your downfall." He finished off as he placed a card on the field. "Red eyes black dragon!" Joey yelled out as his dragon appeared on the field. Rex growled.

"Its about time I took my precious dragon back from you Wheeler!" Rex could only keep growling. Joey burst out laughing.

"I want you to meet the card Pegus had made personally for me!" Joey burst out. He placed a card face down on the field. "And with that I end my turn!" Joey was acting like he already won the duel. Mai shook her head.

"Wheeler you fool. Never tell them when you plan to make your winning move." Mai muttered. She sighed knowing that he would probably win anyway. Then Mai remembered about the boys bet. "Come on Wheeler you'd better win, unless you want me to live with Rex over there!" She yelled angrily her finger pointing at Rex. Joey urked and paid more attention. "Well that worked." Mai sighed. Rex sighed. Was he going to lose again, and give up Mai?

"No! I won't lose to some loser with an eighties hair do!" Rex yelled. "I summon Urby in defense mode! That'll end my turn." Rex said unwillingly. Joey had to smirk. Rex was having a hard time. Though he didn't know why Rex wanted to duel him so badly. Joey looked over at Mai then back at Rex, could it be? Could Rex really have a thing for Mai?

"Hey don't make fun of the do!" Joey yelled angrily. "Everyone in my family has this do, or at least the guys!" Joey growled. "Flaming swordsman! Flame that dino!" As soon as Joey uttered the words he realized that he went straight into a trap.

"Thanks Wheeler. I activate my copy card!" Rex laughed evilly. Joey stood there scratching his head.

"What does that do?" Joey asked confused. Rex fell from surprise.

"It copy's every card on your side of the field! Even magic and trap!" Rex yelled excitedly and angrily. Joey pulled his hair.

"No! That can't be!!!" Joey yelled. He needed to come up with a plan or he'd be doomed.

"Wheeler what about that special card I gave you?" Mai hissed. Joey looked at her with confusement (is that even a word?) then realized what she was talking about. He nodded his head and knew that if he activated…

"Wait Dino boy! I activate…"

"No not now Wheeler!" Mai yelled in despair. Joey chuckled trying to hide his anger. Rex looked at them and laughed. Joey looked over at Rex with hatred.

"Whateva Wheeler. Now come on finish your turn!" Rex laughed. 'Fine don't mind if I do.' Joey thought anxiously.

"I hope you like that card you copied. One of them is specially made for me from Pegus and another one is given to me from Mai! Let's go Harpie appearance!" Three harpies appeared on Joey's side of the field. "Then I activate Self-center!" Joey was laughing a laugh of triumph by now. Rex looked at Wheeler like he was crazy.

"You cheater! You can't pick up another card until your next turn!" Rex's face turned pink.

"I didn't! Maybe your card didn't copy it because it couldn't! Part of its effect says that this card can't be copied! What it does… well you'll see that here in a minute. Your turn!" Joey sighed. He hoped that this would work. He had wanted to try out this card on Yugi before they had got here, but everything had gone awry. 'Oh that's right I didn't even say good luck to Yugi.' Joey thought miserably. He was disgusted at himself for being such a bad friend.

"OK Wheeler. Nice to see that you've gone off the deep end. Now le-" Rex stopped. Something was happening on the field with Joey's harpies. They were glowing and they all changed into Mai. What was going on? But Mai? He couldn't attack the face of the one he loved. "I give up Wheeler." He said as he placed his hand on his deck. Joey was confused. What had just happened? Rex looked at the real Mai one last time than ran off, throwing a star chip as he ran. Mai picked it up and ran to Joey. They hugged and then Joey grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

"Tristan! Duke! Stop it!" Serenity yelled tears coming down her face. They both stopped and looked at her. "I'm sick and tired of you two fighting! Just stop it already!" Serenity fell to her knees. She just let all of the tears flow down. Duke and Tristan wanted to walk over to her, but both of them were covered in blood from hitting each other with whatever they could find. They had promised her that they would stop fighting and they had gone off and fought anyway.

They were sick and ashamed of themselves. Duke had gotten beaten up pretty badly saying that he didn't know how to fight and Tristan had lots of fighting experience. Duke felt the darkness creep up on him. He passed out falling on the ground hard. Tristan went to his knees and soon passed out as well. Serenity crawled to them and felt their pulses. For no particular reason Serenity fainted. Right there and now she fainted. Maybe it was from exhaustion? Or who knows what else.

What was going to happen to the group? They were all split up and now I was with Kaiba! Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Yami's mishap

'Kaiba why now? Why did you wait so long?' I thought as I held his hand. It felt good to be back with my old boyfriend actually. Mokuba was humming behind us. I was happy truly happy now. Kaiba looked at me. "What's wrong? You never were this silent before." Kaiba placed his hand around my waist. I couldn't tell him the truth; it would hurt him too much.

"Duel me." I replied instead. Kaiba looked at me awkwardly. I wasn't going to tell him anything. Not until I dueled…

"What is with you Amy?" My face turned grave. "I mean Amy-Lin. But… fine if I win you have to tell me everything. Got it?" He was staring into my eyes. I nodded my head. Good I was going to have to win then. Smirking I got ready to duel. Kaiba let me go first. I drawed my cards (I'm not gonna explain this duel like I did the one between Joey and Rex. It takes too long sorry). Kaiba looked at me like I was crazy. I finished my turn and he nodded his head. "Nice to see that I've taught you something." Kaiba said as he placed some cards down.

"Just go." I groaned. Mokuba was cheering for both of us at the sidelines. I smiled at him and chuckled. I knew I was going to have to be careful or he would summon his blue eyes white dragon. The god cards got destroyed or so everyone thought; tell you more about that later I flinched when he summoned battle ox. He attacked my face down monster and destroyed it. It was my turn. Smiling I got the perfect card. "Remember this card Kaiba honey?" I asked as I played…obvalisk the tormentor (Kaiba's god card). Kaiba's face went pale.

"How did you get that card?" Kaiba asked urgently. I just shrugged my shoulders. Nodding my head I knew that Kaiba was ready to lose.

"Obvalisk! Finish him off!" I yelled and sure enough I messed up and he almost lost all of his life points. "Oh god. Not again." I put my head in my hands and was blushing furiously. Kaiba blinked in disbelief. Mokuba was busting a gut. "Kaiba it's your turn." I groaned. Kaiba burst out laughing.

"How could I have ever let you go?" Kaiba said as he forfeited. "I was going to lose anyway. Nice to see you haven't lost your old touch." Kaiba was mocking me.

"Ah shuddup!" I was walking by Mokuba. For some reason I felt as if Kaiba was planning something behind my back. "Mokuba what has he been up to lately?" I whispered in his ear. Mokuba shook his head and kept his mouth shut. "It's the same thing that made me leave him huh?" I asked sourly. Mokuba nodded his head.

"Tea what are you so jolly joyful about?" Yami asked trying not to be a grouch. Tea shook her head and kept skipping (for you guys…she's wearing a mini skirt and a tube top and is skipping). Yami was angry with Yugi. "I said I was sorry. I just didn't want you to hurt her!" Yugi snapped. "Saying that you didn't?" Yami sighed. Yugi was impossible sometimes. "No it's just…" Yugi got interrupted "Shut up! You told her I liked Tea better! That hurts more than what you were trying to protect her from!" Yami gritted his teeth. He really wanted nothing to do with Yugi. Yugi kept quiet.

"Come on Yugi, I mean Yami! You need to get some star chips!" Tea called out. Yugi was blushing, while Yami rolled his eyes.

"Forget it! I'm leaving! I quit!" Yami yelled as he threw his glove and his star chip on the ground. He walked away. "Yami what are you doing?" Yugi confronted Yami. "Yugi shut up unless you want to be stuck in the puzzle for forever!" Yami growled. "That was why you made Amy-Lin think she had a chance with you… you were planning on throwing me in there once you two got serious…" Yugi trailed off. Yami froze. "Yugi no. I would never. Not after what you all did to help me…" Yami tried to sound like he was telling the truth. Yami knew he was lying and so did Yugi. "Fine. I'm going. I thought you had changed… I mean you were mean and all in the past but I thought you had really changed…" Yugi said as he went into the puzzle planning to never come out again. Yami closed his eyes.

"Yugi?" Tea asked as she got to his side. "Here. You might want this." Tea said as she handed him the glove and star chip. Yami held them in his hands and almost began to cry.

"Yugi's gone Tea. He's not coming back…" Yami turned around and looked at Tea straight in the eye (I hate it when people do that!). Tea gasped and had to step back. She was shaking her head. That just couldn't be. Yugi not coming back, ever? "He's locking himself in the puzzle and he doesn't want to come back out. I'm sorry." Yami said through cracked lips. Tea turned around starting to cry. She wasn't going to let Yami see her like this. Only Yugi could see her crying.

"Fine. I'm going home. Tell Yugi, if you can that I loved him and wished that we could've went on at least one proper date." Tea said then ran off. Yami stood there dumbstruck. He knew that she was crying. 'I'd better go find the others then…" Yami thought as he walked in the opposite direction as Tea.

"Mai are you really?" Joey asked as he and Mai walked hand in hand. Mai turned red and coughed.

"Live with you? I don't know Wheeler. I have a reputation to keep you know." Mai looked at him. "Unlike you." She stuck out her tongue. Joey tapped her on the shoulder.

"Very funny Mai. I wonder how my sis is doing. Stuck with Duke and Tristan…" Joey sighed. Mai felt some compassion for him. She kissed him and then smiled at him.

"Let's go find her then okay?" Mai messed up his hair and ran in front of him. Joey burst out laughing. Mai had changed but that was a good thing. She was happy all of the time and seemed to enjoy everything a bit more. With her he knew that he could do anything he wanted.

"Like I said don't mess with the do!" Joey yelled as he went to go try to tickle Mai. Could these two possibly be more meant for each other?

"Duke, Tristan! Where are you?" Serenity asked fearfully. She was all alone and had no idea what happened or where she was. What had happened to the injured boys? A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around as she jumped. The hand and another hand went to her neck. This person was holding her in the air by her neck. They were going to kill her! "Let me go you bully!" Serenity choked. All she wanted was to find her true love that's the only reason she came with the gang!

"Let her go!" Someone yelled and punched the guy holding Serenity. Serenity landed on her feet and looked around. The guy that had tried to strangle her was Joey. Serenity gasped. She looked over to see who saved her then. It was Mai! Serenity stood up. This couldn't be happening! "Joey why?" Serenity asked placing her hands on her neck. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Joey then ran off without saying a word. Mai placed her hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Mai what's happening? What happened to my brother?" She yelled out tears pouring down her face.

"Millennium rod." Mai replied. "Someone has the millennium rod. Joey was there one minute and the next it was the controller telling him what to do. I have no idea who it was though." Mai said as she stared where Joey ran off. Why now? They were just getting to a romantic moment. Serenity looked at Mai and knew what was wrong.

"We will find out who did this to him." Serenity said he voice full of hate. Mai nodded her head and turned around. Serenity followed her and there was Duke and Tristan lying unconscious on the cement floor. Serenity stared at them. They looked so peaceful asleep.

"Up now." Mai was kicking them lightly in the ribs. "Sorry but they have to wake up. They could be killed by any manic like this." Mai said as she saw the look on Serenity's face. Serenity nodded. Duke was the first one to awaken which was quite amazing seeing as he had the worst wounds. Duke and Tristan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey how did we get here anyway?" Duke asked as he looked around closely. What were they planning on doing now? Serenity had been wondering that as well. "We might as well go find Yugi and the others." Duke walked out of the building. "An old warehouse? Pegasus never said…" Duke shut up when he saw the others walk out.

"Mai it's just not fair. I should've sticked with my brother…I should've been with him…" Serenity felt tears come to her eyes. Mai put arms around Serenity. Tristan happened to look back at them then.

"Uh not that it really concerns me but Serenity do you like girls?" Tristan chuckled lightly. Duke turned around and hit Tristan on the face. This surprised Mai. Serenity shook her head and got really mad. Mai was mad at Tristan too. How dare he ask such a thing? Serenity walked in front of everyone and was stomping off. Duke ran to her. He wasn't going to let her go by herself. Mai and Tristan stayed back knowing that Serenity needed to cool off.

"How could I? I'm so selfish!" Yami muttered as he staggered around. He had his hands on his head and was staggering around because he was literally going crazy. He hated himself and wanted himself dead, but he couldn't do that or Yugi would never be able to return. He had to go speak to Yugi but… "No! Stop it!" Yami fell to his knees. "Stop torturing me! I didn't do anything Damn it!" Yami yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. If Yugi was going to die along with him great if not he didn't care. "I'm going to go permanently." Yami muttered as he got by a cliff with sharp rocks and a raging sea at the bottom.

"Yami no!" A female yelled out to him. Yami knew that it was Amy-Lin. "Yami please!" I ran to him and held him, my arms around his waist. I was trying not to cry. "I heard everything you were saying! And I'm not going to let you do it!" I didn't get it. Why would he just give up like that?

"So you are friends with Yugi." I turned my head sideways and saw Kaiba standing there. I stood up and had my hand gripping Yami's arm tightly. Yami knew that there was no way that I was going to let him go.

"It wasn't what you think Kaiba. Nothing is happening between her and I. I dumped her you know." Yami said while glaring at me. I knew he was mad at me but that was still a bit mean. I couldn't look at either of them.

"And she's still saving your pitiful life?" Kaiba started to laugh. I let go of Yami and ran off into the woods. Kaiba hadn't changed a bit. He was still a self-centered jerk! That was why I dumped him before…he never paid any attention to me. Always himself or the Kaiba corp. I never should've gone with him again! I should've known he would've acted all mean when he saw Yugi.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I ran into someone. It was Pegus. He looked at me and smiled. "Uh sorry. Mr. Maximillion!" I stuttered while blushing. Pegus just chuckled.

"No, no. There's no need to apologize. Weren't you with Yugi boy?" Pegus put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head. I bit my lower lip. There was no way I was going to cry in front of Pegus. "Now dearie what's wrong? A beautiful girl should never cry." Pegus looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but look into his as well…well his one anyway.

"Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba." I sighed. Wait did he call me pretty? Pegus put his arm around my shoulder and began walking. I had no choice really but to go with him, him holding me like that. As we walked along he hummed. "Pegus?" I asked shyly. He looked at me and hmmed. "Well it's just, didn't you used to want the millennium items? I mean you've given up on it and reviving your loved one right? And that's why you've come out of retirement right?" I asked bluntly. Pegus sighed. I then realized what I just said. I opened my mouth to apologize but Pegus put his hand over my mouth.

"No it's okay. I mean…" He paused and sighed. "You're a duelist too?!?" Pegus exclaimed suddenly. I had to laugh. "Oops my bad. But ya I've given up. I mean with Yugi having one and me getting mine taken away…" Pegus shook his head. "So there's really no chance for me to." He shrugged his shoulders. He was acting like everything was okay but I could tell that he was in pain. I could see it on his face and hear it in his mind. I put my hand to the top back of my pants and smiled when I felt the millennium rod.

"Your just gonna give up the woman you love? Come on! The dead are meant to be revived if they died an unfulfilled life! She died right before something important happened between you and her right? So she can be revived!" I got out of his grip and yelled in front if him. Pegus was dumbfounded. "I can help you if you want!" I was dead set on helping him. Eventually I got him to agree. So I was going to go after people that I found with millennium items. With my rod it was a snap finding people I mean I already knew where two were on this island: the puzzle and the ring.

"So Yugi boy…" Pegus stared up at the sky. It amazed me how such an innocent man got dragged into the whole millennium item thing. I chuckled. This was going to be fun. I never played the bad guy before.

"No leave Yugi to me. You find Bakura. Don't be fooled by him. The spirit of the ring is the evil one. Fight him at all costs…and make sue he doesn't have the ring on when you fight him or your bond to lose." I said as I walked off. If all goes right I won't even have to duel Yugi or Yami. "Hi Yami. Nice to see Kaiba left you in one piece." I said my voice ice-cold. Yami looked at me with pity.

"Amy-Lin…Yugi…" Yami licked his lips. I nodded my head. "He went inside the puzzle and I can't find him." Yami sighed. He really cared about Yugi. I knew that this was going to happen. Yami's love for me made sure of that.

"I could lure him out, if you give me the puzzle for a bit." I smiled faintly. In Yami's eyes I saw a look of distrust. What had Kaiba told him? I took a step towards him. I didn't want to hurt him but he may not eave me a choice.

"Here. Give it to Pegus. Unless your planning to take over the world with the power of the god cards and the millennium items? I know you have all of the god cards with you. Good-bye. You shall never see me again." Yami said as he threw me the puzzled and walked off.

"Yami! No please! You can't go back into eternal slumber!" I yelled blinking my eyes.

"But my job is done." Yami turned around and looked into my eyes. I didn't want him to go.

"What? But if you go what about Yugi's body? You and him share one remember?" I yelled. This would have to stop Yami in his tracks and sure enough it did. He gave me a smile and walked off. I knew that smile meant he would wait until I got Yugi out…if I could Yugi out.


	6. Pegasus shows his feelings at the most u...

"Pegasus I haven't seen you in a while." The innocent Bakura said. Pegasus sighed. He remembered what I said.

"Ya. Hey can I see your millennium ring please?" Pegasus took a step towards Bakura. Scared Bakura took a step backwards. 'If I do that peace will come between me and my friends.' Bakura nodded his head and gave it to Pegasus. Pegasus almost fell from surprise.

"Yes have it. Now I no longer have to worry about hurting my friends!" Bakura ran off. 'Okay… that was just too weird.' Pegasus shrugged his shoulders and headed off to where I said we would meet back up.

"Yami please… When I do get Yugi back out can't you stay? I mean well..." I looked at the ground. I heard Yami sigh.

"Why? There's no purpose for me anymore." Yami stood up. "Now why don't you go into the puzzle and call Yugi out." Yami had his back towards me. Sighing I used the deeper power of my rod to go into the puzzle or so I thought. How I really got into the puzzle I would later find out.

"Yugi!" I yelled. I needed to talk with him. I was sure I could make him come back out. Walking I was amazed at what it looked like in here. This is where Yami stayed when Yugi had control of their body.

"Amy-Lin? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked who had just appeared in front of me from nowhere. I looked at him and had to gape. He was a mess. I placed my hand on his head and crouched down.

"Yugi you and Yami need to talk. I mean he loves you Yugi. You guys are like brothers. Come on Yugi. He wants to kill himself. You're the only person who can talk him out of this. Oh and Tea wanted Yami to deliver a message to you but I'm stuck giving it to you." I sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't want to actually stay in here anymore. "She said: I love you and I wished that we could've gone on at least one proper date." I stood up so my back was facing towards him.

Out of the corner of my eye since I was barely turned I saw that Yugi was blushing. And by the look on his face I knew he was in love with Tea. Maybe he wanted to get out now to go talk to her. "Yami first." I added.

"Ya but…I don't want to leave. I like it here. I'm the boss, I'm important here." Yugi started to walk away from me. I couldn't believe this…well actually I could. I knew how he was feeling.

"Yugi you think your alone. You're not. You have friends who would die for you. I know what you're going through. Trust me, Yugi." I turned and blinked the tears away. Yugi stopped and I noticed his hands were in fists. He quickly turned around and walked swiftly to me. He looked up and punched me as hard as he could in the face and walked away from me. He stopped and turned his head towards me.

"Shut up. You don't know anything. Tell Tea I think she's a bitch and I never wanted anything to do with her, ever. And Yami? Tell him to go screw himself for all I care. Bye Amy-Lin. Now get out!" Yugi yelled and I felt a strange feeling go over me. When I next opened my eyes I was back outside.

"Yugi…" I muttered. I felt tears come to my eyes. How could he? But then again I understood. And I happened to run into Duke because of what happened to me. This was something Yugi had to work out on his own with a visit from a friend every once in a while.

"Amy-Lin!" I heard Yami get up and walk towards me. What was I going to say to Yami? As I stood up I sighed. But then again I was used to being the bearer of bad news.

"Yami he's not coming out, not yet. I know a way that he will though. It'll take a month at least. Please we can't give up on him." I said my head pointing down. I felt Yami's hand under my chin. He lifted my head and made me look into his eyes.

"Is it him you really want to save or do you just want to spend time with me?" Yami asked sternly. At first my answer would've been to spend time with Yami, but now that I knew what was up with Yugi, both. I thrusted my head away from him.

"You are such a self center jerk sometimes you know! No! I want to help Yugi and spend time with you!" I yelled angrily. I heard him sigh. "Oh god I don't have any more star chips!" I jumped and ran to where I was supposed to meet Pegus, with the millennium puzzle of course. "Pegasus!" I exclaimed. I had never run that fast before. I was out of all of my breath. Pegasus was laughing at me. I glared at and smacked him. He shut up. "You have it?" I asked still panting. I saw him reach on his pocket and he held the ring. "Good, I have the puzzle and Yami has given it to me for me to take care of." I smiled.

"Well we'd better go get some star chips huh?" Pegasus put his arm around my neck and we walked off. I couldn't help but think of Yami and Yugi. I had a feeling that no matter what I decided to do it was the right decision.

"Serenity calm down. You're going to get wrinkles on that beautiful face of yours." Duke said as he jogged to keep up with Serenity. Duke was so mad at Tristan, how could he dare ask such a thing? Serenity stopped and looked back at Duke.

"I don't know anymore Duke. I was going to choose you but…" Serenity looked at the sky. Duke turned red. She was going to choose him? "I'm going to go back home Duke. I can't choose you or Tristan. I just can't." Serenity was crying. Duke stared at his feet. What was he supposed to do? Stupid Tristan ruined it all!

"Serenity…I'm sorry." Serenity looked up at Duke, he sounded all sincere and like he really meant it. "All me and Tristan do is fight and we never gave a thought to how you feel. We were jerks and I'm sorry. As long as you're happy I don't care who you choose." Duke sighed. He blushed when he felt Serenity's arms around him. He looked down at her and she was smiling.

"Um what happened to that Amy-Lin girl you came with Duke?" Serenity asked trying not to blush. Duke had totally forgotten about Amy-Lin! Duke chuckled nervously. "You forgot about her? You jerk!" Serenity groaned and stomped away from Duke. Sighing Duke ran to catch up with her. It figured the moment he got Serenity he would mess up and lose her. Why couldn't anything be simple? "Don't worry Dukey! We're gonna go find her, together!" Serenity turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. 'Dukey? Are we a couple?' Duke nodded his head and held her hand as they walked.

"Well that was fun. I didn't get to kill her though…" Joey scowled. He really was aiming to kill Serenity. "Who's next? Amy-Lin or Yugi?" Joey questioned. He was now wearing tight black leather pants and a tight black tank top. He also had a choker covered in spikes on.

"Hmm…well Amy-Lin is with Pegasus so we could get a double hit there. Or should we finish off the pharaoh? Without Yugi he's helpless and I just happened to hear that Yugi locked himself in the millennium puzzle and Amy-Lin took the puzzle. Go, use the seal and take the pharaoh's soul!" A male ordered. Joey nodded and left. "Oh and Joey?" Joey turned around. "Make sure they think you're taken over by the rod, just like the others did." Joey nodded and walked off. Joey yawned. He didn't want to strike the pharaoh not yet. He was going to go after Pegasus and Amy-Lin. But then again he only had one card to capture someone's soul.

"But if I take Yami, Amy-Lin will be heartbroken. Oh hell why do I care? After all I am the bad guy." Joey ran his hand through his hair. "Heh if Amy-Lin thought I looked good before I'm going to look dead sexy to her now. Now what should I do about this out dated hair style?" Joey got out a bottle of gel. He spiked it up.

"Joe-Joey?" I stuttered. Joey turned around and saw Pegasus and me. He smiled at me. I felt my heart beating. He looked amazing. "What did you do?" I asked noticing his abs. "That tank top really shows off all of your muscles. I didn't even know you had any." I walked up to him. He looked down at me and kissed me. I turned red and slapped him. "What about Mai you pig?" I yelled frantically. Pegasus walked up to me and placed his arm around me. I looked up at him. He looked angry.

"Hmm?" Joey raised his eyebrows. "Well I have to go. Orders from my leader. Sorry toots, old grandpa there seems a bit protective. Lose him and we'll have a good all time in a bed if you know what I mean." Joey winked and walked off. I felt my face turn red. This wasn't the Joey I knew and what did he mean by leader? He didn't follow anyone. I looked over and saw Pegasus's hand in a fist.

"Pegasus come on. We need to battle. Joey!" I yelled. Joey turned around and faced me. "I challenge you to a duel. One star chip a piece!" I called out. This seemed to amuse him. He didn't think I was a good enough duelist?

"Sorry but girls can't duel. You might break a nail or something. Girls are only good in bed." Joey shrugged. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That's it! I can't just stand here and not do anything anymore!" Pegasus yelled. I had to stare at him. I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me with surprise. I shook my head.

"No you can't. You're not good enough, not for Wheeler." I said. "Joey you're just afraid to duel me because I beat Kaiba!" I snapped. Joey glared at me. He walked closer to me and got ready to duel. I smirked. Pegasus gasped. Joey went first. He played a card that made a green circle with strange writing on the outside appear around us.

"Whoever loses loses their soul!" Joey yelled. It took everything I had not to fall to my knees. I was going to have no choice but to take over Joey's mind and make him lose. As I pulled out the rod I saw someone in my mind. I looked around and saw a dark place. It was black wherever you looked.

"You are going to use the rod?" I looked over and saw some kid with blond hair and what it looked to be old jewelry. "My name is Marik. The rod does not belong to you. Use it and you and your friends will suffer." Marik began to disappear.

"But if I duel Joey I'll lose! I don't want to lose my soul! Please!" I fell to my knees not able to keep standing. He looked back at me. He came in front of me and helped me to my knees. He kissed me on my lips.

"There is always hope. You can win believe in yourself and your dueling abilities." He smiled at me then faded away. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them I saw I was back in the forest dueling with Joey.

"I will win!" I looked at my hand. I saw that Joey put flaming swordsman down. "I summon Dark Magician Girl!" I said. Dark Magician girl looked back at me and shook her head. I blinked. She flew over to me.

"No, no, no. You idiot. You're not supposed to get your soul stuck in this. I can get you out…at the cost of my soul…" Dark magician girl floated in front of me.

"No! You can't! I…you're my best friend! Dark!" She looked back at me. I had placed her into a blank card before and I always summoned her in and out of battle so we could talk. I couldn't stand if I lost her.

"There is no other way. We need Joey and we need you. I'll take his seal along with me." She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You have real friends now. You don't need me. You'll do just fine. Good luck with your acting career." Dark went up to Joey and twirled her staff. This couldn't be happening. I saw her other hand quickly swipe the card off of his dueling disk. I looked around and saw it disappear. She didn't have to go after all! Tears stung my eyes when I saw I was wrong. It was absorbing her.

"Drop it! If you drop it it'll all be over! We'll all be saved!" I yelled. I threw off my dueling disk and ran to her. I took the card from her hand and ripped it into two. I flew back hitting a tree. Unconsciousness overtook me. I heard Dark thank me and call me an idiot.

"Heh, stupid girl. She beat Kaiba huh? Hard to believe. She risked her life to save you just as you did to save her. I don't understand girls." Joey stroked his hand across my face. He had black biker gloves on with the fingers cut off. Dark glared at him.

"What has gotten into you Joey? This can't be what you want to do." Dark was floating beside us. Joey looked at me.

"I won't. Take care of her. See ya." Joey walked off. What did he mean by I won't? Pegasus had set my head in his lap. He was really concerned about me. Why though I had no idea.

"Pegasus don't fret. She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Now go and get as many star chips as you can hopefully you can get some for her too." Dark placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled. Pegasus took a look at me then stood up. He didn't want to leave me but something was telling him that we needed to make it to the finals. Sighing he walked off.

"Um Mai? What's the matter?" Tristan asked while yawning. Mai rolled her eyes. How did she get stuck with this dimwit?

"Back off." Mai said like her old self. She was worried about Joey and Serenity. "Is that Yugi?" Mai asked as she looked over towards the lake. Tristan looked over and sighed.

"No that's Yami. The evil one." He scoffed remembering the time Yami had lost Yugi's soul. Mai looked at him with surprise because of the tone he used. Mai shrugged and walked towards him. Tristan scowled and quickly followed.

"Hey Mai, Tristan." Yami nodded his head. Tristan refused to look at him or even speak to him. Mai raised her eyebrows. "You still haven't forgiven me? I got him back, Tristan safe and sound. I don't know why you're so mad." Yami sighed. Why wouldn't Tristan forgive him? Yami looked at Mai's hand and saw that she had some number of star chips. "Oh…Hey guys I have to go. As you see I need more star chips!" Yami chuckled as he held up his glove. Mai laughed and held up her dueling disk. Yami was surprised. "Mai…" Yami said dumbfounded.

"Oh come on. I have my glove filled and more in my pocket. So I have nothing to lose, and if you lose go ahead and keep yours. I'm only seeing if I can win." Mai winked. Yami couldn't believe her. Tristan placed his hand on Mai's shoulder.

"You can't duel him. If you lose you could lose your soul, knowing him." Tristan glared at Yami. Yami looked at his feet.

"Yugi boy! Mai, Tristan you two look cute together!" Pegasus said happily as he walked up to the gang. Tristan turned red and Mai slapped him. Tristan placed his hand in his face where Mai hit him and backed away. "Mai I couldn't help but overhear how many star chips you have. Please I need them, for me and a friend." Pegasus showed her his glove. "You see we ran into Joey and he cost us quite a delay. Almost took my friend's soul he did." Pegasus put his hand in a fist. Mai's face turned pale. She looked down.

"Are you sure it was Joey? I mean someone could've used that millennium rod on him." Mai said faintly. Pegasus shook his head. How could Joey do such a thing? "Here take them. I'll see ou guys in the finals…if Joey doesn't take my soul that is." She laughed with misery. She threw her extra chips at Pegasus's feet. Pegasus counted just enough for him and me to get into the finals. Pegasus turned around and walked away.

I opened my eyes. I saw Dark watching over me. This caused me to smile. Good old Dark always watching over me. "Heh, are you okay Dark Magician Girl?" I asked sitting up. She looked over at me with alarm. To tell you the truth I wasn't feeling all that good.

"You called me by my full name… What's wrong?" Dark floated over to me. I shook my head. Even if I knew what was wrong I wouldn't have told her. This was something I had to deal with on my own. I struggled to stand up. The bushes rustled beside us. Pegasus walked into sight.

"Ah a good sight for sore eyes." I smiled. He turned red and held out his hand. In it I saw some star chips. Looking up I saw that he meant for me to take them, so I did. I had enough to fill up my whole glove. I also had some left over. Looking at Pegasus I saw that his wasn't filled up yet. He wanted to make sure I had enough before he took any. Smiling I handed the extra to him. He looked at me with surprise.

"I thought you were gonna give them to Yami." He scoffed. I shook my head and walked off, totally forgetting my dueling disk. I saw Yami not to far away. He was crouching by the lake all by himself. I walked to him.

"Yami…why are you so sad? You have me you know." I said. He lifted his head and looked at me. I crouched down and kissed him. He embraced me and kissed me back. We finally let go and laid down on our backs, holding hands. I was so happy to be with him.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I totally forgot how much you meant to me. And how much I mean to you…right?" He turned his head and looked at me. I stared at the sky. Licking my dry lips I didn't know how to respond. I knew Pegasus and Dark were watching us. I also knew why Pegasus was so protective of me.

"Yami…Pegasus loves me. I don't know what to do." I responded. It was true I was supposed to work with him to bring back his love but now I think that he didn't want his love back, all he wanted was me. I didn't want to break his heart but I was deeply in love with Yami. What was I supposed to do? Either way someone was going to get their heart broken.


End file.
